1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a small, easy-to-use system and method for removing shells from nuts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The individual removal of the shells from edible nuts is known to most people who have ever used a nut cracker. On a larger scale, a variety of various types of machines have been made to remove the shells from edible nuts. Those businesses that specialize in the sale of edible nuts often begin by purchasing one or more expensive nut shelling machines.
For the small grower, typically a farmer or rancher owning a few nut-bearing trees, the number of nuts to be shelled rarely justifies the expense of a nut shelling machine. Without a nut shelling machine, the only alternative for the farmer or rancher is a manual nut cracker. Therefore, a need remains in the art for a low cost, easy-to-use nut shelling system and method.